


Crushin'

by plantlinq



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late Night Drives, WIP, steven is just.. a blushly mess and refuses to tell connie that he's head over heels, that's it. that's the fic. you don't even need to read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantlinq/pseuds/plantlinq
Summary: Steven cannot stop thinking about Connie. So he goes on a lil' ride to clear his head.





	1. Chapter 1

He twisted and turned around in his bed. The thought of her just wouldn’t go away. The way her hair fluttered in the soft breeze, the way she softly smiled while reading. It made his heart flutter. He knew he wanted to be more than just friends, but he couldn’t tell her. The thought of their friendship crashing because of his stupid feelings for her made his chest sting. Thus, he kept it to himself, and everyone but her. 

He started the engine to his dondai. The thought of her smooth skin and cute laugh wouldn’t leave his brain, so maybe a little joyride would. The night sky of beach city was quite stunning, but its beauty could only remind him of her. His thoughts were so blurred he nearly ran three red lights. Whenever he told greg about his not-so-secret feelings for her he’d always got the same answer. He couldn’t do it. He’d rather stay just friends if it means there wasn’t a risk of losing her. 

Before he could realize it, he ended up on her street. He sighed in defeat that his heart once again won the battle. He slowly came up to her house to see her light was still on, he was a bit surprised but. More excited to see her face than anything. 

He hopped up to her window, barely fitting on it, but enough to not fall. He knocked on the window. She watched as she turned surprised, then a soft smile of relief to know it was him, then opened the window, letting him in.

“Steven! What are you doing up? It’s nearly 2 in the morning!” her worrying for him alone made his face heat, she didn’t notice though.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about…” she noticed the red this time.

“About…” he gulped and fidgeted. He glanced at her for a second to see her soft eyes. He felt like his heart was going to pop any second. 

Connie glanced at Steven, to his dismay, she noticed his red face and the sweat forming on his face. She placed his hand on Steven’s forced without warning.

“You’re getting red, Steven. Are you okay?” he wasn’t hot enough for what she suspected, but he was certainly warmer than comfort level. He squeaked at the random physical contact, he put his hand over his chest to try to block the sound of his heart, which has only gotten faster.

Before he knew it, he was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven fails at giving excuses.

A light shone on his eyes, his eyes fluttered open, yawning as he covered the bright rays which were burning a hole into his eyes. He initially expected the entire thing to be a dream, which would be a relief considering how embarrassing it was until the boy looked around the room to see an unfamiliar setting, Connie’s bedroom.

Gulping, he looked around the room until his eyes locked on Connie’s sleeping figure, she reminded him of a teddy bear, cute. He practically had to tear his eyes away from the snoozing girl to come to a realization he was in her bed and that he had a layer of sweat over himself.

He had to get out of here before she woke up and worsened his situation. 

He heard a yawn… Oh no…

“Steven? You’re already awake?” her voice was groggy and tired, and her yawn lasted half the sentence, but his heart still flew.

“Morning…” her eyes were like bullets, no more of holes, one look at them and you won’t be able to look away. 

There was a little awkward silence as Connie stretched and eventually got off the ground she was laying on. Steven’s heart panicked.

“Do you have any memory of what happened last night?” she looked a little concerned but more confused. Steven started to sweat. 

“No! Why?” he started to sweat, knowing he replied too quickly. 

“Well, you were acting pretty strange…” she trailed in her thoughts. He blushed in embarrassment. 

“You were very red-faced but you weren’t running a fever, then you passed out!” the blush darkened at the acknowledgment of his actions. Stupid, stupid. 

“You were trying to tell me something…” she trailed “do you remember what? Is it urgent.” he cleared his throat before answering,

“I don’t remember what I was talking about-” a lie. “But I’m sure it isn’t urgent, or I would still remember.”

The girl blinked, before smiling.

“Come on, let’s get some breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was tired so.. random ending.. i'll probably update it later!


End file.
